A Tamer's Reunion: Chapter 1: Old Friends
Chapter 1: Old Friends *I only own the ideas for the story. All Digimon characters, events, location names, and Digimon moves all belong to Toei Animation, and Saban Entertainment. Toei Animation's Digimon, All Rights Reserved.* Takato had just gotten out if school, and ran to the old cave hut by the park. He went inside to where the white light was in the back of the hut that lead to the Digital World. Takato had visited it many times since the Tamers had lost their Digimon after saving the world. However, he always wanted their Digimon to come back. "Hi Takato," a voice said from behind him. "Hey there dream boy!" another voice also responded behind him. Takato jumped before turning around and saw his friends Henry and Rika standing next to the entrance to the hut. "Hi guys. Thank you for coming. I wanted your opinions about our Digimon," Takato replied. "So you probably want to know if we should get our Digimon buddies back?" Henry asked, reading Takato's mind. "Yeah. I mean we all are Tamers, so I want to hear both of your thoughts," Takato explained. "I don't know Takato. We haven't seen our Digimon in a matter of months now. I mean, is it right for us to kick them out of their world. We can't just force them to stay here, no mater how much we miss them," Henry commented. "I agree with Henry. I mean, the Digimon coming here is what started all of our problems!" Rika added. "Rika, you know that isn't true! It was that D-Reaper that was controlling Jeri that caused all of the destruction!" Takato stated defensively. "That may be true Takato, but we don't know if having the Digimon here would just cause bad Digimon to come attacking us again. We can't exactly break the portal to our worlds. It doesn't work like that," Henry stated. "If only there was some kind of exception. There has got to be a way!" Rika said, thinking hard. Suddenly, the portal glowed bright white light. The three Tamers shielded their eyes from the blinding light. "Hello? What is going on?!" Takato exclaimed. Suddenly, they saw a sight that they couldn't believe; Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon came walking out of the portal and over to them. The white light dimmed down and the Tamers Digimon were right in front of them. Takato, Henry, and Rika had smiles on their faces and we're about to go embrace their long lost friends until Renamon raised a paw and arm. "Stop! Before you do or say anything, I must explain some things," Renamon said. The Tamers nodded and listened as Renamon lowered her arm and paw. "The only reason we are here us because of you three and Impmon. The Head Digimon leader saw how lonely you three were here on earth as well as the challenges we had back in the Digital World. He offered to give us another chance to be with you three, but under one condition. Impmon vouched for us that you three treated us with respect, hard work, and loyalty. Impmon had done the opposite, and even though he was a hero, and redeemed himself for helping to fight the D-Reaper, he had to remain in the Digital World to work harder on being a more decent Digimon. Only when he is deemed worthy can he return," "Calumon was also given the choice to stay or leave, and he chose to come with us. Due to Impmon giving himself up to better himself, the Leader of the Digimon allowed the four of us to return, and in addition to everyone's bravery, the Digimon leader also agreed to not allow any bad Digimon to enter the human world. However, we can still Digivolve. Only when something wrong has occured, will a bad Digimon appear. Take all of this information as a thank you and as a warning. Nevrtheless, we are all allowed to stay," Renamon explained. Takato, Henry, and Rika let the information Renamon told them sink in, and they understood. Renamon smiled. "Guilmon!" Takato cried out as he ran over and hugged his Digimon buddy. "Takato!" Guilmon responded as he hugged back. "Terriermon!" Henry said as he hugged his partner. "Henry!" Terriermon cried out as he hugged his human friend. "Renamon, I missed you," Rika said as she hugged her Digimon. "I have missed you too Rika," Renamon replied. Calumon also joined in the hugs soon after. The Tamers and their Digimon were finally reunited.